Life In Hartwell High
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: What Would have happened if there was no trip to Palau but Melissa met Jackson the same way... during his walk on the bridge during lunch. Will they be friends? Will there be trouble with Jackson's past?
1. Daze Meetings lead to Awkward Situations

I watched Taylor berate Daley's campaign to Nathan and I. It was currently election's week and Nathan, my best friend was up against Daley, a friend who I've known since I was a kid. It was a tough situation but my loyalty was always to Nathan.

"I mean who's going to vote for her? Seriously!"

I nodded not really focusing in as she continued being repetitive. I love Nathan, he's like a brother to me, but I can't fathom why he is interested in her.

I zoned back into the conversation when I saw disgust etched on Taylor's face.

She spoke slowly to Nathan, still holding a sick face. "You're not going to eat that chili are you?"

Nathan looked at her with a blank expression. His eyes locked with mine and I bit my lip trying to contain my smile.

"Cause it's gross!"

I snickered as he put the spoon back into the bowl and painfully move it and eat the apple instead.

A smile danced on my face and my eyes wandered to the bridge which a joined to other school facilities.

I sucked in a breath when I saw a boy walking with one of the vice principles. He was wearing a black shirt, which seemed like the kind you could wear to semi-casual events. He clutched onto his bag and had a look of attentiveness etched on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat when he looked in my direction.

"Woah." I said without a care in the world as I felt everyone in the table stare at me confused.

"Who's he?" I spoke my thought out loud. I felt everyone at the table's eyes dart to him.

My stomach felt like a tornado of butterflies were going into attack mode when I saw a small grin draw on his face. Oh god how long have I been staring? Panic grew in my body at the thought. As much as it pained me I quickly looked down and fiddled with my bracelets on my wrist.

It felt like a lifetime as I recalled my staring game with the mysterious and extremely attractive guy. But my staring game with him turned out to be only a minute. I let out a soft sigh, who would have thought a single minute could be filled with such passion?

"You alright Mel?" I looked up and saw a playful smirk on Nathan's face.

Blushing slightly, I nodded kicking his foot underneath the table when he wiggled his eyebrows. I emitted a proud smile when I heard him groan in pain.

"Yeah Melissa you gave that hottie the eyes!" Taylor winked.

I cheered inwardly when I heard the lunch bell ring. The thought saved by the bell stuck in my mind. Taylor and Nathan both had math, whereas I had a free period. I hugged Nathan and politely waved goodbye to Taylor.

* * *

Deciding to use my time to the fullest for my studies, I decided to go to my locker and grab my biology notes and revise them. I walked into the empty halls quietly and neared my locker, which was close to the guidance councilor's office. I carefully opened my locker so I wouldn't disturb any of the neighboring rooms. I bent down in search of my green binder and turned my head when I heard a door creek.

My eyes widened when I realized it was the same boy who was walking on the bridge. He looked annoyed and tense and closed the guidance councilor's door hard. I jumped slightly taken aback by his brash behavior. I cringed when my shoes squeaked making my presence known. This wasn't what I pictured for first "official" introductions.

His hard demeanor changed into confusion when his eyes linked to mine. I noticed how his eyes were blue but sometimes the light made it appear grey. I realized how odd my position might have appeared since I was in a semi-bent position with my head turned in his direction. I quickly stood up right with the binder in my hand and smiled carefully.

I opened my mouth ready to say hi when he turned the other way and walked out. I closed my mouth deflated at how pathetic everything unfolded and closed my locker. I made my way to the library and all my thoughts of him being this perfect guy was smashed into pieces. I sat down in an empty area and thought of him again. Maybe, he was in a bad mood because of the guidance councilor? After all, he did close the door in an irritated way. Plus I was staring at him like a dork in an even dorkier way. God, he probably thinks I'm a loser; I need to clear the air with him. He'll probably not even care, but I will. Sometimes I hate my constant need to settle things for my conscious.

* * *

I finished studying my biology and tried to refrain any thoughts of him. It didn't work as well as I hoped, but at least I spent most of my productively

The bell rung interrupting my thoughts, I put the boy in the back of my mind and walked to my bio class. I smiled when I saw Nathan at our table. It was the only class I shared with him and it was always fun. His smirk from lunch was still evident, I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

I decided to just get on with it and spoke up grudgingly." What do you wanna know?"

He held his hands up to chest in a mocking manner.

"You're my best friend Mel, I haven't ever seen you this strung up over a guy."

It was true, I've had a few crushes some were quite strong others not as. But I've only had two encounters with him, which I would like to add, involved zero conversation and I'm hooked.

"Yeah well I saw him again."

Nathan's eye doubled as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well what happened?"

This time it was me who smirked. "Someone's pretty interested..." I sung teasingly.

The door opened and we realized it was Mr. Brendon a typical supply for Bio!

A loud cheer erupted! We all loved him, he was a very laid back teacher.

"Alright everyone! Cool it! It's fairly obvious why I'm here, so do you guys want to use this period as a break?"

A chorus of yes was spoken so we settled for that.

I turned my chair to Nathan's direction. "So you wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah Mel!"

I laughed at his eagerness. "So I was going to my locker to get my Bio notes when -"

"You used your free period to study again Mel? Geez, you get straight A's!"

I nudged his shoulder playfully and spoke up.

"Be quiet! Anyways, he came out of the guidance counselor's office. He looked irritated and sorta... troubled."

"Did he see you?"

I blushed when I recalled how awkward I looked.

"Yeah... I was sorta bending down and my head was turned to the left in his direction... and my shoes screeched. I looked mortified." I exclaimed embarrassedly.

Nathan bursts out in laughter. I placed my head on top of my desk and groaned.

"Nathan, it's not funny." My desk muffled my voice.

I felt him place his arms around my shoulder and place his head next to mine.

"Mel, I love you but you're so awkward it's hilarious!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up letting out a sigh.

"Nathan, I need to talk to him. I feel like there is so much to him."

"You don't even know the guy's name! Plus if he was in the guidance counselor, and left irritated he could be sketchy."

I rolled my eyes. Nathan is a great guy, but he had his moments where he was too judgmental. I always hated that quality in people. People always deserve to be treated equally, and they deserve a fair chance.

Hartwell High had some of the richest kids in the city and some people fell into the snob category. It's hard to prove we're not all part of the stereotype... maybe that's why he seemed tense around me.

"Earth to Mel!" Nathan waved his hands around my face.

"Sorry Nathan!" I muttered sheepishly. I decided to change the topic and moved onto Taylor.

"So how was math with Taylor?" I said with a smirk.

Nathan tensed up and let out a long sigh.

"Just embarrassing!"

A grin etched on my face. "What did she do?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Mel, she thought the variable X was another multiplication sign and told the teacher to erase it!"

My eyes widened and I let out a laugh and shook slightly trying to contain my giggles.

"Oh Nathan! No offense, but why are you with her again?"

He groaned at my question and I patted his back gently feeling an odd sense of déja vu at the role reversal in position. The bell rung causing us to get up and go to our respective classes.

* * *

I walked past my locker and thought of him again. I snuck a glance at the Ms. Smith's door and lost all hope that he was there when I saw it was empty.

"Ms. Wu do you need something?"

I jumped slightly and saw Ms. Smith standing beside me with _him!_

I gulped lightly and shook my head.

"Um, no Ms. Smith, I was just passing by on my way to English."

A look of recollection passed her face. "Ah, I see well if you could excuse us…"

I nodded and moved in a rush, nearly tripping on my own two feet. Too embarrassed at the situation, I bid a quick and quiet goodbye and left the scene.

I made a right and entered my English class relieved it was the class of the day. I sat down and hit my hand against my forehead when I realized I still didn't know his name.

This hasn't been as smooth as I thought it was.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter, of Life in Hartwell High. Please bear with me as this story is a work in progress and school is in a few days. I won't be updating this story quickly and I am taking my time to really build a storyline. I hope you like it and thanks to the two people who reviewed expressing interest! (reader (Guest) and watched 2 much tv) I will be updating this when I can! Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon!**

**Review me up anything, whether it is questions, compliments, criticisms!**

**-TheOnceAnonymous14**


	2. Protection and Hints of a Dark Past

A week has passed since my odd encounters with Jackson. Yes, I knew his name though I wish my conversation went a lot smoother…

_Flashback:_

I sat at my usual lunch table, alone. Taylor wanted Nathan to hang out with her friends today and I wanted to finally speak to him.

I saw him sitting at the courtyard reading a book. He seemed so engrossed by the book that it felt like a crime to break his trance. I let out a sigh and walked up to him slowly.

I placed a grin on my face and spoke up eagerly.

"Hi! My name is Melissa!"

His blue eyes peered from his book and looked at me with a neutral expression. I placed my hand out and watched him look at it.

"Jackson." He spoke stiffly and shook my hand briefly. I hoped my hand wasn't as sweaty as I felt. His large hand enveloped mine it felt calloused and strong.

He looked back down on his book and I felt my nerves grow and spoke up animatedly.

"So which school did you transfer from?"

He looked away and let out a sigh. "Just… just another school."

"Oh… Oh!" I realized it was a touchy subject and unfortunately my mouth wouldn't keep shut.

"Well, I could show you around! I know every inch of Hartwell, I've been here since Kindergarten…" I stopped realizing how far I went and spoke up lamely.

"Though you probably don't need to see the kindergarten area."

My eyebrow furrowed in embarrassment at my ramble. Oh god, he must have pitied me since he didn't laugh and looked away.

"Well what grade are you in - "

He smiled for a second and spoke. "I'm good thanks." With that he looked back into his book and my mouth and brain still didn't get the hint and spoke up once more. I started walking backwards and tripped, I was thankful that he didn't look up at my clumsiness. I spoke up warily. "Well if you need anything my name is – "

"Melissa. I got it." He confirmed with a smirk.

My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. I threw a smile in his direction and walked away timidly as I felt his gaze.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

I cringed at how dorky and clumsy I acted. I found out Jackson was in my grade and a lot of people are spreading rumours or claiming they "heard stuff"... I still remember my argument I had with Nathan a couple days ago.

_Flashback:_

"Melissa all I'm saying is the guy comes from a sketchy area!"

"So? An area shouldn't justify the type of person one is!" I was infuriated at his how condescending he was acting.

"Mel you don't know what everyone is saying!"

I let out a groan in frustration. "Nathan! Those are just rumours! Did he say anything? No! People will make up anything because people like you, fall for it!"

A silence grew between us. I winced and looked at him and saw a hurt expression, and bowed my head down apologetically.

"Nathan, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry – "

Nathan shook his head. "No Mel, you're right. I'm sorry… you really care for the guy don't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just think there is more to him."

_End Of Flashback_

Nathan and I have known each other since we were kids. Arguments are a rarity between us, but I hope that will be our last one for a while! He's a great guy and always trying to help, but his constant badger of negativity about Jackson is something that could cause a falling out.

I had my hand resting against my cheek. My elbow was resting on the picnic table as I watched Jackson read his book at his usual spot under the tree. He looked so entranced by it and in peace. He's handled all the stares from people pretty well, if I do say so myself.

* * *

All of a sudden my view of Jackson was destroyed when Daley stepped in looking stiff at me.

"What are you thinking?"

I sat up properly and felt my eyes grow wide uneasily.

"Tell me the truth…" She spoke and walked up to me and sat next to me.

"Um, about – "

"Do you really think Nathan would be a better president than me?"

"Oh!" Relief coursed in my body that it had nothing to do with Jackson. As I took in what she said once more I tensed up again.

"Oh… don't ask me that." I said awkwardly. When it comes to the debate on such matter I didn't want to hurt her by expressing my loyalty.

A look of guilt passed on her face as she looked down. "You're right Mel, I'm sorry."

I waved it off and spoke up cheerily.

"So how are things at home?"

"Better thanks! It's interesting getting used to a new brother!"

I smiled recalling meeting her step brother at her house for a history project.

"Well, I think he's a cutie!"

I noticed the smile on Daley's face grow. "Lex is cool… he's like a super genius. Half the time I wish I knew what he was saying!"

I smiled and looked over her shoulder and saw Eric and James walking towards Jackson.

My face contoured into worry. No longer caring about Daley I spoke anxiously.

"Uh oh!" I stood up and smiled apologetically towards Daley.

I watched from afar as Eric looked as if he were taunting him.

* * *

Jackson's POV:

"So we heard some stuff… is it true?"

I looked up from my book annoyed and saw two of what I could tell was the school jackasses.

I decided to play along and spoke. "I don't know… what did you hear?"

The guy with the lame hat looked at his friend for a second and stared down at me scoffing.

"Oh I don't know… just that that you've been kicked out a bunch of schools and this is your last shot before you get thrown in Juvie!"

I bit the inside of my cheek and rolled my eyes at how shallow the kids acted here. Deciding to screw around with his head a bit more I stood up and moved my book in his direction.

"You know, for a second there I thought you actually knew about the bad stuff." I looked at him with a cold stare and smirked as he and his friend looked away baffled.

I looked at them once more and turned around walking away in the direction of the school's exit. This place holds nothing for me; I'm stuck with a whole bunch of air headed people who have the whole world given to them. Do they have to work at all? Nope, they just get their parents to make a "kind donation" or put in a good word and bam! They get the praise of a lifetime… guys like me have to work 10 times as hard to get to the top.

Melissa's POV:

I watched in pain as Jackson clearly told Eric and James off and walk off to the schools direction. The rumours weren't dying down and I felt bad for him, I've never been in such position but I always felt sympathy.

I walked angrily towards Eric and James who were laughing cockily. I pushed Eric slightly and watched him look at me confused.

"What's your problem Melissa?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and looked at them both, truly believing they were idiots.

"Who are you to say all that? You don't know him so why can't you just leave him alone?"

Eric laughed and threw his head back.

"Oh Melissa! Why so sensitive for this guy?"

I scoffed at him feeling my blood boil in frustration. "Because you guys are just pestering him and you don't know anything about him!"

"Oh and you do?"

I inhaled slowly and groaned in frustration.

"No I don't! But frankly, we shouldn't be rude to him! He deserves a fair chance!" I shouted at him reaching my boiling point.

Eric and James looked scared they stuttered quietly and ran off. I smirked having accomplished something.

"You know I didn't expect to see or hear all this when I realized I forgot my math textbook..."

My breath hitched and I slowly turned around and saw Jackson looking at me. Suddenly realizing why the idiots ran off, I waved my hand awkwardly and smiled widely.

"Um, well..." great, now I look like an idiot. I watched him walk over to the tree and grab his textbook that must have fell from his book bag.

He walked back to me and stood in front of me.

"Thanks for that... Melissa. But you don't have to do all of this."

Hearing him still say my name had me swooning slightly.

"Oh, well I meant what I said."

I watched him sigh and look away for a second.

"Yeah well, what if they were right?"

I looked at him confused. Was he trying to insinuate that some of the rumours were true? Question is which one?

Before I could speak he ran his fingers through his hair and spoke roughly.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go. But remember you don't have to do all that."

I opened my mouth and was disappointed when nothing came out. I watched him walk away once more, wrinkled my brows and look down, deflated at how badly it all turned out.

I turned around and walked towards the school hoping that wouldn't be our last conversation.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just posting a chapter up and won't be for a little while as I get adjusted to school. I have homework everyday and I've written about 6 chapters so far and haven't really looked at my work since. I'm bearing a horrible cold so please excuse my editing! Please leave a review and follow up on my profile at least once a week because I discuss upcoming work for my story and possible ideas! Let me know what you all think! **

**-TheOnceAnonymous14 **


	3. Protectiveness

**Jackson's POV:**

"Jackson dear, are you going to be back in time for dinner?"

I looked over at Sarah, my foster mom and noticed her look of concern.

I threw a smile and nodded. "I'll be here by 7."

She looked more visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Alright..."

I walked to the door and heard Sarah call me once more.

"Yea Sarah?"

"Please stay in the area, I know you're having a tough time since the incident... but - "

I tensed up at the thought and did not want to hear anymore. I interrupted her with a goodbye and closed the door.

I put on my headphones and blasted Eminem's song 25 To Life. I started jogging and thought back in the incident Sarah was referring.

_Flashback:_

"Well, well, well! Look who finally decides to show his ass up here! About time you visit us Jackson!" I got a few clamps on the back from Tony, one of the leaders in my old area.

"Yeah Tony, it almost seems like Jackson here thinks he is suddenly better than us." Rick, one of the Tony's best buds spoke to him. His eyes never leaving mine.

"That's not true, man." Everyone started circling around me but Josh.

Josh and I always got along better; we never went as far as Tony, Rick and the other guys.

"Why is there a sudden need to worry about me? I'm still the same guy." I spoke up trying to not let my frustration show.

"Guys, just lay off. If he's going to make something out of his life let him." I looked over at Josh thankfully, for coming into the conversation.

"Aw, do Jackson and Josh have something going on together?"

I watched on as Josh pushed Rick after he said that comment and clenched my jaw when Tony started to move towards him.

"Tony, man calm down…" Josh was starting to look nervous.

I took in a sharp breath when I saw Tony pull out a knife.

I started raising my voice when I saw him approaching Josh. "TONY! What the hell are you doing?"

Rick quickly grabbed onto me and I watched as Tony drew the knife into Josh's stomach. I shouted in anger and pushed Rick off of me and ran to Josh's side.

I could hear Tony, Rick and the rest of the guys running away as I dialed 911 on his phone.

"Jackson... you should leave..." I noticed him dozing off in between breaths.

I heard the sirens and clutched onto him tighter feeling tears brim on my eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, man." I saw him smile once more and go limp in my arms.

_End Of Flashback_

Josh has remained in a coma and I'm the main suspect since Tony and them are missing and I don't have any proof to back me up. Now the police are keeping an eye on me. They're not even letting me see my mom.

* * *

I ran into Sunnyside Park and sat down on a picnic table. I let out a deep breath and looked around.

I noticed a petite Asian girl sitting near the lake with what looked to be a sketchpad. I squinted slightly and felt a wave of recollection when I noticed it was Melissa.

I remembered how eager and defensive she acted when it came to me. I watched her carefully and noticed her eyes going back and forth from her paper to the lake. She looked so in peace... I've only had a handful of conversations with her, but I could tell she was the type who tries too hard to please everyone.

I am curious as to why she keeps on trying to talk to me... girls like her were never connected to people like me.

I haven't been in school for the past few days due to the incident. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about her at least once. She seems more... genuine out of the bunch.

I don't know why she seems so eager to know me. Then again she was always acting... protective of me... I guess that's how you could put it. I saw her get up and noticed her hair move against the wind. She was wearing a cream off the shoulder shirt, Jean capris, and tennis shoes. She guarded her book protectively against her chest and started walking down the path.

I got up swiftly and started walking in her path, to make sure nothing happens to her. It was a quarter to 7 and the sun was setting, the area here is much safer than my old spot but it was still reassuring to make sure she makes it safely.

I kept a good distance from her and took in all the fancy homes here. Sarah's home was a nice house and I was blown away by it. But damn, these homes made hers look like she was living in a hut.

"Jackson?"

I stopped looking at the houses and saw Melissa standing a few feet in front of me, shocked and confused.

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

I was walking down the street clutching on my private sketchpad. From the moment I left Sunnyside Park I felt as if I was being watched. I felt my breathing quicken when I noticed a hooded figure walking a few feet behind me. I turned around quickly and was confused and relieved when I saw it was only Jackson.

"Jackson?"

His eyes darted from the homes and looked at me awkwardly.

"Hey Melissa…" He spoke so tightly.

"Um… hi! I didn't know you lived in the area!"

I was surprised to see a bit of blush form on his cheeks.

"Well actually I live in Westwood…"

I wrinkled my brows this street is Lakewood…

"But Westwood is on the other end of the block…" I spoke confused.

"Yeah… I was jogging and taking a breather at Sunnyside Park and saw you leaving and wanted to make sure you made it home safely."

I looked down trying to contain the grin begging to draw on my face. I eyed him slowly and spoke up.

"Thank you for that. I only live 4 houses down from here." I watched him look down the street and hold a neutral expression.

"Well, I've come this far maybe I should just…"

I smiled as I could tell he was starting to get a bit nervous so I jumped in.

"Jackson… would it be a bother for you to walk the rest with me?"

Panic grew as I realized he might have meant he should just go home from his statement that I interrupted. Oh god, I got the signal wrong didn't I?

"Unless you need to get home, it's no big deal if you can't I mean the streets are empty so – "

"Mel, it's alright. I'll walk you."

I inwardly cheered when he called me "Mel".

He and I started walking again and I spoke up carefully.

"So, I haven't seen you around these past few days. Everything alright?" I've heard a few rumours… but chose to ignore them.

I noticed his eyes turn grey and felt like hitting my forehead, as it was apparent I went too far with my curiosity.

I decided to speak up again to level things. "You don't have to tell me anything."

"It's alright… I'm in trouble Melissa. I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty bad. And you wanna know what the worst part is?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I'm gonna get my wrists slapped for something I didn't do. And the only way to prove my… innocence is hanging on by a thread."

I swallowed harshly realizing that whatever it was, it had to be really serious.

"Do you wanna talk about it more?"

He looked around and shook his head. "Nah. It's getting late… is this your house?"

I looked over to my left and blushed and laughed slightly.

"Um… we sorta walked past my house." I felt embarrassed and saw him smirk slightly.

"Well then lead the way." He turned around and moved his hand in a theatrical way.

I smiled seeing a lighter side of him. We walked quietly and I made sure to not pass my house again.

I slowed my tracks when I saw my grey stoned house.

I heard him let out a whistle. "Nice place."

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders unsure of what to do. "My parents work hard."

I turned to my home and looked at him once more. "So will I see you tomorrow?"

He sighed and did a half smile. "I'll be around."

I flashed him a grin. "Cool… well… goodnight."

"Goodnight Melissa." I smiled once more and walked in a slight daze at how suave he sounded when he said "Goodnight Melissa."

I can't wait for what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I'm planning on adding pictures on my profile on stuff that matches what I envision for their houses, clothing, etc. Leave me a review! **


	4. The Truth

I was sitting in History class copying down notes from the projector staring at the clock.

It felt like it was 11:15 for the past 20 minutes.

I looked at the window of the door and saw no one.

Ms. Lewis spoke monotonously about The Cold War. I saw a shadow near the locker from my peripheral vision. I looked window and saw Jackson peer his eyes at window and lock eyes with me. His eyes danced from me to down the hall.

I picked up what he was implying and looked at Ms. Lewis and around the class. No one was aware of what was going on. I looked from the corner of my eye and noticed his shadow pass.

I raised my hand and watched Ms. Lewis look at me after I cleared my throat.

"Yes, Melissa?"

"May I use the washroom?"

She looked at the clock and sighed.

"There is 10 minutes left could you wait?"

I inwardly groaned and felt everyone's eyes on me. Make a decision Melissa! Do it!

"Um, I guess I can."

I heard a few snickers and realized it was coming from Eric in the back of the class.

"Would you like to say something, Eric?" Ms. Lewis spoke deadpanned.

"Oh it's nothing, just thought the timing and CAUSE was interesting." I felt my eyes grow. Did he see Jackson?

"Eric, stop antagonizing Melissa."

If I wasn't embarrassed enough her comment totally set me off.

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

I waited in the corner for a few minutes and Melissa still didn't show.

I looked at my watch and realized she must have gotten the stupid lecture that class would end in a few and to wait.

I decided to go down the hall and hang near the bulletin board. A few kids were walking around the area since they had their free period.

I ignored some of the stares being thrown at me. The rumours weren't dying down so I decided after my walk with Melissa last night that I would clear the air with her.

I heard the bell ring and watched everyone leave their classes relieved.

I waited with my schoolbag in hand and saw a petite Asian girl wearing a long red skirt and T-shirt. I smirked when I saw her wave enthusiastically.

I stopped leaning against the wall and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Hi Jackson! I'm sorry I got tongue tied with my teacher and - "

I stopped her and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's alright. I've been there before. Are you free for lunch?"

I noticed her grow flustered so I spoke up cautiously.

"Unless you're busy..."

"No! No... I just need to tell my friend Nathan that I'm not eating with him."

We walked down and I slowed down and allowed her to lead us to her locker.

I watched her stumble as she put her binder away. I smirked as I remember our odd encounter when I left Ms. Smith's office.

She still had the same awkward charm to her.

I looked to my right and saw an Afro and Melissa's face light up.

"Hey Nathan!" I watched the two hug and noticed his look of confusion due to my presence.

"Mel, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

I noticed her look cautious and I decided to set her with ease.

"Melissa, you can go talk to him. I don't mind." She looked at me once more and I nodded.

I watched her go to a corner with Nathan and could tell the topic was me.

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

"Nathan that is so rude of you to ignore him like that."

"I didn't see him make an effort." He retorted annoyed.

"Yeah well you weren't exactly giving him a good vibe!"

"Melissa, I know that you told me not to listen to people but my uncle told me that he had to do Jackson's paperwork at Juvie a week ago!"

My heart sank when hearing this. I looked over at Jackson and noticed him getting antsy.

I took a deep breath. "Nathan I appreciate you telling me this but Jackson asked me to have lunch with him and I'd - "

Nathan groaned exasperated. I locked eyes with Jackson and noticed him walking towards us.

**Jackson's POV:**

As I watched Melissa talk to her friend I could tell she heard something that really hurt her. I tensed up feeling some paranoia from my incident with Tony coming to mind. I watched her speak up but lose confidence when Nathan interrupted her. I decided to go and step in.

"Hey man, I sorta have plans with Melissa... and it's been almost 5 minutes..."

"What's your deal with my friend?"

I clenched my jaw at his tone.

"Nathan!" I heard Melissa speak in shock.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"All I'm saying is I care about her and frankly I know about you and how you were in Juvie a week ago."

I kept my face neutral and was thankful no one was around.

I let out a sigh at being reminded at how much I hated most of the people at this school and I started walking towards the exit.

I'm so fucking over this school it's unbelievable.

I heard footsteps and a faint voice calling my name.

I kept walking out the doors until I felt a small soft hand grab my bicep.

"Jackson, please!"

"He's right, you know."

I looked into her eyes and saw her face hold no expression.

"I don't care."

I looked at her surprised and smiled slowly when she began rambling.

"I mean I do care. But not about that, I care about you. No matter what I'd believe you. I just wanted you to know that." She spoke in a rush.

"Breathe, Melissa!" I told her jokingly.

She grinned and finally relaxed.

I looked at my watch and realized we had a little over half an hour left.

"Listen, I'd like to... explain myself over what Nathan said."

"You don't have to if you don't -"

"I want to." I spoke silencing her nerves.

"Alright. How about we go to the back field to the bleachers?"

I nodded and followed her lead. We walked in silence and noticed how empty the bleachers were. It was always packed during lunch.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"It's 50% off at Mandarins today..." Melissa spoke up sheepishly.

I let out a small and brief chuckle and we walked up and sat in the middle.

Once we got comfortable I looked out at the field and could see Melissa sitting there patiently.

"I just want to say again, I really... admire your personality. Melissa you're so genuine and kind it's hard to believe your real."

I paused for a second trying to think of how to start.

"There are a lot of things people don't know about me. I've... seen a lot and gone through some stuff."

I let out a shaky breath thinking of Josh being stabbed again.

I felt her hand squeeze my knee comfortingly.

"Jackson, you can take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

I swallowed harshly embarrassed I am breaking down slightly in front of her.

"Last week... I went down to see some of my old "friends" and just needed to see people who would get me. Out of all them only one was really someone I consider a friend. His name is Josh and he's a year older than me. There were a couple other guys, Tony who is sorta the lead in the group. He has a record... and is someone you don't want to screw with."

I looked over at Melissa and noticed how engrossed she was and I continued.

"Tony was sorta taunting me over the fact I live here and just started pissing me off. Then there's Rick, he's the guy who just agrees with Tony for the sake it. He joined in as well and then everyone was saying crap but Josh."

I stopped talking, as the story progresses it gets... hard.

I felt Melissa cautiously wrap her arm around my torso.

She was rubbing my back soothingly.

"Take your time, Jackson."

"Josh got annoyed and told everyone to shut up and that pissed off Tony. He started threatening Josh and before I could blink he... he stabbed him."

I felt my throat tighten and I fought hard to make sure no tears appeared.

"What happened to him?"

"He's in a coma... I was the only one who stayed with him and the cops are keeping me as a suspect."

"But if Tony did it, why couldn't you just report him?"

"Because he's good at hiding and if Josh doesn't wake up there is no proof to back it up. Everyone is too intimidated by him and he could create an alibi no problem."

I looked at her with a sad smile on my face.

"A guy got hurt, because of me. I was told to stay away from them but I went there. He got hurt and now I'm going to pay the price." I spoke sadly.

"But you're innocent Jackson. You can't just let them put you in jail. You have to testify and tell them this!"

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

My heart broke when hearing all of the trouble Jackson got surrounded by. It wasn't fair he didn't deserve this.

I watched him snap when I told him to report the matter.

"I don't have to do anything, Melissa. Don't you see it? I deserve all of this! I was given warnings and I chose to ignore them. I don't deserve good things, they never last."

"Jackson, you didn't know any of this was going to happen. You need to stop beating yourself up. You deserve great things in life! You've fought harder than anyone to make it out here. Don't let them paint your picture. At then end of the day, you control the paintbrush."

Great, I had to use a lame art analogy.

I watched him stare at me for a long time.

A faint sound of the bell rang in the silence. I realized that today I had Bio then free period.

"You need to get to class don't you?"

I nodded deciding against speaking and ruining the moment.

We got up and started walking down the bleachers.

"Do you have class?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, English. Haven't really been in any of my classes."

I looked at him for a second and spoke up carefully.

"Well, you should... consider going. You know, at least make an effort."

I bit my lip at my choice of words.

He didn't seem too offended and even smirked.

"That would shock Ms. Smith."

I giggled awkwardly at the thought of our guidance councilor.

We entered the school and I was thankful that my class was close to this entrance so I wouldn't be late.

We stopped near the Bio room and I spoke up awkwardly.

"So are you going to English?"

I noticed him look down the hall and sigh.

"Yeah... I guess I can try to give Shakespeare a chance... even though I don't understand a damn thing."

I laughed feeling his pain. "Well maybe I could help you sometime. I had English already."

"You'd be my hero!"

I grinned at his words.

"So I'll see later?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, we share the same free period."

I smiled upon the news.

"I'll see you after."

I smiled at the fact he wants to see me after.

"Uh definitely! Good luck in English!"

I watched him sling his bag over his shoulder and walk down the hall. I entered the noisy classroom and saw a very pissed off Nathan.

Well this will be interesting...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians who are celebrating it! Oh and to any Jackson fans, Johnny Pacar has a single out called One Last Wish, it's on youtube so check it out! If you like it a lot purchase it on iTunes! I love it! Just felt like saying that lol! **


	5. A Burning Feeling

I felt Nathan fuming at me. I sighed and sat next to him prepared for his lecture.

"I can't believe you went to him over me. I'm your best friend! I thought that you would have had the brains to steer clear from him!"

I opened my mouth shocked and angered by him.

I spoke up tightly.

"Nathan, I value you so much! I love that you care so much for me... but you need to trust me and hear out all sides to a story. Not doing that blows things out of proportion."

"Melissa he was in a freaking jail."

I was appreciative at how he managed to keep that part of our conversation quiet unlike the last time.

"People get put in falsely sometimes."

"Well from what I heard he chose to not speak up without a lawyer. That equals to suspicion."

"Mr. McHugh and Ms. Wu unless your discussion is related to our topic I'd suggest you stop talking... unless you want detention."

I looked up apologetically and stammered.

"No sir. Sorry sir."

I looked over darkly to Nathan and noticed his stubbornness.

Dejected, I looked back at the black board and thought of Jackson.

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

"To be or not to be..." I rolled my eyes and stared at the clock, which seemed like it was never moving.

Shakespeare makes zero sense to me. The only reason why I was able to pass the diagnostic test was from common sense.

"Jackson are you still with us?"

I looked over at Ms. Stevens and noticed some girls giggle.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the girls attempt at being cute. I looked straight at spoke up deadpanned.

"Thy student is still with you."

I watched her scowl at my mocking tone and go on with the lesson.

Can two o'clock come any quicker, free period and being able to leave this place earlier is always a blessing.

Ms. Stevens stopped talking when there was a knock on the door. To my relief, it was Ms. Smith looking shocked at the fact I was in class.

"Jackson, Ms. Smith would like you to go to guidance with her."

I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the councilor standing next to the English teacher.

"Well Jackson, I hope you continue coming to English."

I fought to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her tone.

"I guess you'll have to see."

I followed Ms. Smith out the door and noticed her pensive stare.

"So are you going to play more mind games with me?"

I noticed her face remain neutral even with my cold tone.

"Jackson, I'm assigned make sure you're coping with the move and change of lifestyle."

"Yeah well, I'm a lost cause. I could careless about this place."

* * *

**Mandy Smith's POV:**

Being a guidance councilor is never easy. The people you meet can vary and be polar opposites to any of your past cases.

Cody Jackson has definitely been a harder nut to crack. I was pleasantly surprised to hear that he was attending his English class. I didn't want to take him out of the class, but I needed to cover his reasons and take notes of any new things that have happened.

Hearing him put himself down was something I didn't hear him do much. It's always been him downgrading Hartwell. I decided to continue the conversation inside my office.

I unlocked my door and motioned for him to come inside.

I sat down on my chair and watched him sit there with a cold expression on his face.

"So Jackson, is there new you want to talk about?"

"No."

Typical answer. Short and to the point.

"Well what made you decide to go to English?"

"Just... felt like going."

I looked over at him confused at why he was suddenly so wary.

"Come on Jackson, you and I both know that's bullshit."

I smirked when I noticed his head rise up and my tone and choice of words. Kids always seemed to act so shocked when teachers would curse.

"I had a change of heart, but if I knew I would have to go through all of this, I would have never went."

'A change of heart' that is new. "Well what caused the change of heart?"

I noticed his cheeks go rosy. I held back a grin.

"Should I ask who?" I spoke teasingly.

"It's none of your business."

"Was it a friend?"

"No Ms. Smith it was a mass murderer." He spoke sarcastically.

I took a candy from my desk and threw it at his head.

"Watch the cynicism mister!"

I smiled when I saw a small childish expression on his face. It's hard to believe how much he's gone through.

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

This was the first time I've ever grinned inside this office. It was nice to be treated normally and forget everything.

I thought of Josh and wondered if she knew about it.

"Did you get the info about the stabbing?"

I noticed her smile go down and watched her nod.

"What were you doing there? You know not to be there."

I shrugged and looked out the window.

"I just thought they cared, if I had known what I know now I would have never gone there in the first place."

"Jackson those people are dangerous - "

I stood up irritated and shoved the chair angrily.

"I was one of those people! I _am_ one of those people! Did you see what happened because of me?!"

I heard the bell ring and sighed.

"Jackson, you were never one of them. You are a good guy who was lost."

I walked towards the door and grabbed my bag. Just as I was about to open it I heard her stop me.

"Jackson, you didn't stab him."

It was a statement, which I haven't confirmed to the authorities. I gave her one hard look and spoke painfully.

"The cops don't believe that."

With that I walked out of the office and closed the door.

I heard a shoe squeak and looked to my left and saw Melissa at her locker grabbing a textbook that fell.

I smirked at the feeling of déja vu.

I saw her cheeks go beet red and smile at me bashfully.

I walked up to her and picked up her textbook.

"You know I can't help but feel like we've done this one too many times."

I watched her grin and close her locker.

"How was English?" She asked me cheerfully.

I looked down at the guidance office and kept my mouth closed.

"Um, I noticed you leaving 's office… everything alright?"

I looked into her deep brown almond shaped eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, she was just shocked I was attending class."

"Oh, well if that's all it is…" She voice dropped in the end and I decided to try to steer the conversation clear.

"Yeah. That's it. So you wanna head home?"

She smiled and nodded. I appreciated her not continuing to pry and we turned in the direction of the exit. We walked out quietly aware there were still some classes running.

* * *

**Melissa's POV: **

We left Hartwell High and I couldn't help but fear as to what to say. It was obvious something happened during English to have him reroute to guidance and leave him upset. I didn't want to annoy him or say something stupid so I kept my mouth shut.

I peered over with corner of my eye and saw a deep in thought look on his face. We stopped at the intersection and waited for the lights to change.

My stupid mouth couldn't be sealed for long though. "I can't wait to drive."

I braced myself and looked over at Jackson's face. He looked amused. So I continued.

"I mean it seems a lot more… freeing."

We noticed the light change and began walking. If I could have just hit myself really hard I would.

"I gotta agree with you there. Just being able to drive and not know where you will end up… just enjoying the ride is something I want to do."

I smiled at his semi philosophical moment.

"So when you get your license you just want to drive and not know where your destination is?"

"Pretty much. It may sound odd – "

"No it doesn't! … I mean I think that's a pretty cool way of looking at it.

I felt my breath hitch at the look he was giving me. His head was slightly tilted and his eyes were a piercing blue. He had a small smile on his face.

Not knowing what to do I smile lightly and we continued walking.

I just realized something, which made me smile. Jackson seemed to notice and poked my side gently.

Butterflies ran in my stomach and I grinned at his questioned look.

"It may not be a big deal to you, but it's Friday!"

"You know, that bit actually didn't sink in at all today. Hearing that is a _big_ relief!"

I was caught off guard that we were nearing my home. The walk didn't feel long at all.

I felt guilty that Jackson would have to walk back so I stopped.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't your home the one down there?"

I smiled and nodded taking in the fact he still remembered.

"Yeah, but you are gonna have a long walk back, so I figured you might as well keep it a bit shorter."

"You trying to get rid of me, Melissa?"

I would have shaken my head no furiously if it weren't for the teasing tone in voice.

* * *

**Jackson's POV: **

I was completely puzzled as to why she stopped in the middle of the empty path. As always she was trying to be considerate and selfless.

I noticed her grin at my teasing and cautiously hit my arm.

Baby steps. I like.

"After all of my pursuits do you really think I'd try that?"

"My, my, Melissa never pegged you as a sarcastic type."

"You have a lot to learn." I grinned momentarily at her innocent tone.

"Well, you are right about my long walk, but I don't mind."

"Well I do! So will I be seeing you on Monday?"

I thought for a moment on my answer. "You could, but do you wanna see me earlier than Monday?"

I noticed her tilt her head to the side confused.

"I sorta wanna be a bit more… confident in English. Would you mind tutoring me?"

I noticed her shake her head eagerly. "I don't mind at all."

"Cool, would it be possible to have it at my place?"

With everything going on I didn't want to screw anything up with the cops and stuff.

"Yeah sure that's not a problem!"

"Cool, how about I pick you up and we'll go to my place together?"

"Yeah, sure, that's cool."

"Cool. By the way, I'm sorry for acting like a douche. Ms. Smith was just questioning me about Rick and…"

"Jackson, it's okay. You can talk to me if anything bothers you a lot. I won't judge you. But just tell me at your own pace."

I smiled at her sweetness.

"Well then, I'll swing by your place around 3, is that alright?"

"That's perfect."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alrighty, travel safe!"

With that and an awkward hand wave we parted ways.

As much as I want to believe things are going to be better, I can't help but feel like that's asking for too much…


	6. Overwhelming Day of Events

"So do you get it?" I asked Jackson after explaining one of the lessons that he was having difficulties with.

His light blue eyes were on me throughout my explanation and occasionally nodded.

"Yeah that makes a lot more sense." He spoke up with an understanding tone."

I smiled happily that I got through to him. I always felt a sense of pride when people understood something in my lessons.

Jackson and I are growing much closer as the days pass since he told me about the incident. We were making good progress and he slowly began trusting me more.

True to my word, I have been teaching Jackson Shakespeare for the past two weeks. Our first time with tutoring session was quite awkward and memorable.

_Flashback: _

"So um, where do you wanna do this?" I asked nervously.

Jackson true to his word came to my house and we walked together to his. His room had a slightly messy work desk and was relatively clean.

"Um, well my desk area is pretty messy. We could do it on my bed."

Little innocent me could take that last remark and find something dirty about it. I blushed slightly and agreed.

I cautiously made it to his bed and sat on it embarrassed when it creaked slightly.

"Sorry, the bed does that sometimes."

"It – It's alright."

I brushed some of my loose bangs away and opened his book on Hamlet.

"Alright, let's get to work!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

It was an awkward encounter but as the sessions increased I became less nervous around him.

I looked up at Jackson when I heard him speak up.

"Damn Mel, you should just teach the course. That would end a lot of people using their 'daddy' to make helpful 'donations'."

The smile on my face dropped, hurt at his remarks. If there was one thing we argued about it was his perspective on kids at Hartwell.

"Jackson, I'm not gonna deny that Hartwell has some kids who… may act like that. But please stop fixing that judgment onto all of us." I pleaded with frustration.

He pursed his lips tightly and rolled his eyes. He stood up from his bed and turned to me and grabbed his textbook from my lap and moved it to his desk.

We would always study on his bed since agreed his desk area was "too small". Now here we were slightly tense over a topic…

He plopped back down on the bed and was lying down. I felt my heart race as his left leg was touching my knee. I was sitting in the bed with my legs crossed. I was wearing a red collared shirt and jeans. My hair in a high bun and had loose bangs hanging on the sides of my face.

Jackson was wearing a blue shirt and slightly destroyed jeans. He was lying in his back with his eyes closed. His hair was messy, as he ran his fingers through his hair far too many times during our work session.

I felt my stomach tighten when he opened one eye and observed me for a moment. I quickly looked at his clock and realized it was 3:45. Relieved it was Saturday and the fact my parents were both called in and working at Hartwell Hospital today.

I closed my eyes for a second feeling a bit of fatigue from working with Jackson for the past 3 hours.

I felt a hand squeeze my knee and jumped slightly. I opened my eyes to see Jackson's handsome eyes on me. His trademark smirk appeared on his face. I blushed slightly and looked away from his piercing eyes.

"You look tired, Mel. Do you want to go home?"

Without thinking I spoke up softly. "Do you want me to leave?"

I looked at him innocently and watched his eyes grow dark.

Before anything else could be said a knock on his door was heard.

"Come in!" Jackson spoke after he sat up.

Sarah walked in with a smile plastered on her face.

"Jackson, I'm needed at the office for a couple of hours. I should be back by 6. Can you tell Rob to order pizza tonight?"

He nodded and stood up ready to go walk her out.

"Melissa sweetie, if you want you are more than welcome to stay for here for dinner."

I smiled at her hospitality and shook my head politely.

"No Mrs. … Sarah. I will be home by then." I spoke up carefully as I corrected myself remembering Sarah always telling me not to use formalities with her.

She looked at her watch and started hurrying off not without saying a quick goodbye to me.

I was alone in Jackson's room as he went to go make sure Sarah had everything and close the door.

I decided to be brave and cautiously lay down on his comfy single sized bed. I felt a wave of fatigue overcome me and closed my eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

I said goodbye to Sarah and watched her leave. I walked over to the kitchen to keep the pizza's number out. I thought of the Asian girl in my room and how far we've come together. I definitely am considering her a friend. She was so unlike the majority of the kids at Hartwell. A rare jewel, and it is one of the reasons why I bite my tongue in some discussions.

I walked back to my room with two water bottles and stopped when I saw her sleeping on my bed. I carefully put the water bottles on my mirror table and thought carefully on what to do.

I looked over at the clock and saw 4:05 blinking. I pulled out my phone and set an alarm for 5:15 and gently laid down next to her. I was able to get three quarters of myself on and wrapped my arms around her propping her head on my chest and squeezed the rest of me onto my bed.

I felt my heart drop when I felt her move around. She moved more to the edge but kept her arms around my torso. I turned on my side and felt her nestle her head in the crook of my neck. I carefully placed my right arm around her waist, my fingers resting on her butt.

I inhaled her vanilla scent and closed my eyes letting sleep coarse my body.

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

I opened eyes and blinked a few times trying to take in my surroundings. I was having troubled doing so as my face was nestled in Jackson's arm. I felt my breath hitch when I realized Jackson was practically cradling my body. How did this happen?

I watched his stomach move up and down and felt euphoria. Never had I felt so relaxed. His presence was doing wonders to me.

I tensed up when he started moving in his sleep. He was now laying in his back rather than his side. This change caused me to lay on my side my cheek pressing into his right shoulder. My face was in his under arm and I was hit with a very addicting deodorant smell. I nestled my nose deeper into his arm. Deciding to not over think this one I closed my eyes again.

It's official if I didn't like Jackson enough before; it was hitting me hard now.

Before I could even hit dreamland a loud alarm rang causing Jackson and I to jump. He shoved his hand to the bed stand on his left and shut off his phone. He placed his phone in the stand and rolled over facing me.

I looked into his penetrating eyes and flashed a small grin to him. I felt his hot breath hitting my face and became aware at how close he was to me.

"Hi" I spoke up gently.

I saw a small half smile form on his adorable face. Even after waking up he looked so adorable and even... sexy.

"Hey."

**Jackson's POV:**

I took in how cute Melissa looked. She had a content look etched on her face. I realized how close we were and quickly laid on my back.

I cleared my throat and grabbed my phone realizing it was 5:25.

I sat up and scratched my neck awkwardly and went over to my mirror table I tossed a water bottle on the bed. Melissa sat up and took it and drank it slowly.

I felt guilty for ruining the moment we had, but I can't allow myself to screw this up with her. I can't lose her.

"So when do you wanna go home?" I asked her as I moved her stuff to the bed for her to organize and take.

I watched her close the bottle and answer quickly. "Um, I think I'll go after I put all this stuff away." She didn't look up at me once when she spoke.

I took a sip of water and raised an eyebrow at how she was acting.

I walked up to my bed and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?"

**Melissa's POV:**

I fiddled with my stuff and tried to keep my answers short and brief. I felt a pang in my chest when he just darted up away from me. Rejection. I just wanted to leave. I felt him sit next to me and ask me if I was alright.

I looked up and smiled a tight grin and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked at me and I fought to keep a straight face. I was falling for him hard.

"Alright." He spoke warily and I realized he didn't believe me.

I put all of my stuff in my bag and felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"Alright I'm ready if you are."

He and I got off his bed and I quickly pulled out my hair tie and let my wavy hair hit my back. I saw Jackson looking at me through the mirror.

I gathered all my hair and pulled it up to the top of my head and twisted it around three times and wrapped it up with my hair band. I turned and faced him. He bent down and grabbed my bag and slung it on one shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

I nodded and as we made it to his door I put on my flats and watched the door open and Rob enter.

"Hey you two." I smiled and said hello and watched Jackson explain where Sarah was. I realized he didn't mention to Rob to order pizza. I waited until Rob walked straight down the hall to his room before I spoke up.

"Jackson, doesn't Rob have to order pizza?"

I noticed a look of recollection pass on his face before he jogged to Rob and Sarah's room and told him to order dinner. He came back and rubbed his hand on my arm.

"Thanks Mel!"

I smiled and we walked out feeling the sun's warm rays beaming at us.

* * *

We were walking in silence and I carefully looked at him a few times until he looked at me as well.

He looked straight down the street and cleared his throat.

"So Shakespeare is making a lot more sense."

Great. Mention homework. I grinned hiding my annoyance at the topic and spoke up.

"I think it went well since you understand the fundamentals. Believe me, I've heard of people who are much more..." I paused trying to come up with a word that wouldn't be too rude.

"Difficult and slow?" He spoke up with a twinkle in his eyes,

He was exactly on point so I carefully spoke up. "Your words not mine."

We came to an empty intersection and crossed it with ease. I noticed that we could continue walking on this path or cross through Sunnyside Park. I stopped and watched Jackson turn to me puzzled.

"Could we walk through Sunnyside Park?" I said timidly.

Even though we were getting much closer I still felt odd asking to do things "my way".

**Jackson's POV:**

I felt a bit of a pang in my chest at how scared and unsure she sounded when wanting to do things.

I looked over at the park and noticed how empty it looked from here. My eyes met with her innocent brown orbs and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go."

I noticed a huge grin grow on her face. I wished she could be more confident with herself. It wasn't something I felt would be right to bring up now. I'm finally building a good relationship with her and frankly, I'm not ready to screw this up.

I was caught off guard when I felt Melissa grab my hand. I looked at her face and saw fear in her eyes.

I followed her eyes and saw Tony standing a few feet from us. He had a dark look on his face. I tightened my hand on hers and kept a stone face as they neared.

"Hey Jackson! Heard you've been wanted from the police!" Tony spoke tauntingly.

"That's a cute girl you got there!" Tony said his eyes eyeing Melissa up and down.

I wrapped my arm around Melissa and tried to shield as much of her as I could from the jackass.

"You and I both know damn well that I did nothing to Josh. You were the fucking asshole who stabbed him." I was heated and did not control my tongue.

Tony looked at me menacingly. "It's a shame you decided to bring that up with unknown company, Jackson."

I heard Melissa whimper and I tightened my arm around her. He started nearing her and I shielded her. Now it was Tony and I standing in front of each other.

"Leave her out of this."

He smirked and laughed dryly.

"It's cute how karma played out and you're with a girl who seems like the type you vowed to never go for."

I ignored his remarks and watched him carefully.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone now, but Jackson you better watch yourself... and that girl of yours."

I grabbed his arm stopping him. I ignored Melissa's whimper and pleading.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want to me. Leave her out of this."

"Aw feeling vulnerable about the girl! I'll keep _that _in mind."

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

My heart was racing. I know what Tony did to Josh and what he's capable of. As soon as he mentioned me to try to provoke a reaction I noticed Jackson ready to lunge at him.

"Jackson!" I shouted in a panic. I tried to pull him back but wasn't quick enough.

A loud crack could be heard. I screamed in terror when I saw the blood rush out of Tony's nose. Both my parents were doctors and frankly, you didn't have to be one to tell that his nose was broken.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony wailed.

Jackson looked at me and mouthed, "Leave now". I shook my head and before I could do anything more I felt Tony grab me.

I screamed and kept my brown terrified orbs on Jackson. I felt tears pool in my eyes as I saw him pull a gun from the inside of his coat and place it on my temple.

Everything in my body was shaking. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt Tony's vile blood drop on my neck.

I saw a flash of fear on Jackson and started sobbing.

"Jackson, tell your bitch to shut up or I will do it."

That just made me panic even more.

**Jackson's POV:**

The fear I felt when Josh got stabbed hit me ten times worse as I saw Tony place the gun straight on her temple.

I looked around praying for someone to walk by. This park wasn't very popular and this was the first time I hated that.

Hearing him threaten me to keep Melissa's health in tact got to me.

Seeing her fear got me panicking for the first time in a long time.

"Please Mel... just calm down." I looked into her eyes and felt relief when her sobs turned into hiccups.

"How sweet, your name's Mel or is that a nickname?"

Her eyes were on me and I felt my fear grow when she didn't answer.

I watched him shift the gun to her temple place his finger in the trigger.

"If I ask you something, you answer. Understood?"

I watched her nod frantically.

"Speak."

"It's, it's a nickname. My name is Melissa."

I closed my eyes in frustration. Tony knowing anything about people even if it's just her name is too much.

"FREEZE!"

I opened my eyes shocked to see two cops standing a few feet behind Tony and Melissa falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Well this was probably an overwhelming chapter. I wrote an outline for this about a month ago and started tweaking it up these past few days. I hope it was interesting! I wanted to write a chapter based on the first study session, but decided to skip into the future after they did a couple sessions. **

**How do you think the cops found them? What do you think happened to Melissa?  
**

**Leave your thoughts in a review! :)  
**

**PS: I leave little notes about statuses on this story on my profile, scroll down to the one which is underlined as it is the most recent note/blog about upcoming chapters, little notes, etc.  
**


	7. I Need You

**Nathan's POV:**

I watched teary eyed and distraught turn to me. My heart clenched at the sight of my best friend on the hospital bed.

"Nathan, please tell me everything that happened."

The cops would have never turned up if I hadn't been at the park…

I looked into 's tearful eyes, and turned my attention to my best friend laying in the hospital bed with wires attached to her.

"I was going out for a jog and went through Sunnyside Park and then I noticed from afar a guy clutching onto Melissa. I would have gone closer but he had a gun to her head... I didn't want to risk the possibility of her being shot."

Mr. Wu looked at me angrily. "Where does that boy who Melissa was tutoring come into the equation?"

I paused while was trying to coax him.

" David let Nathan talk, snapping won't do any good right now."

"Ann, I'll do whatever the hell I want to! Our daughter is in a coma and I want answers!"

"Lashing out won't get you much!"

I stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do.

" , respectfully I realize the severity of what's occurred but is right."

I watched the tense expression on their faces soften.

"Nathan son, I'm sorry you had to see that. You have no idea what its like getting paged to find out it's not a patient but my own daughter wheeled in."

sobbed lightly, here stood a man who was always strong, seeing him break down really put things into perspective.

"Nathan, can you continue on?"

I nodded. "I stood far and stayed low. I could tell see Jackson and the man talking. Melissa... she looked so, so petrified. I called my uncle who works at 14 division and told him to send out the police. I made sure they didn't put their sirens. When they came in and yelled the guy shoved her to the ground and she fell on her head. They told me that Jackson confirmed she fainted as she fell."

The room had a somber silence. All that could be heard was the beeps from Mel's monitor.

"How... how could all of this happened to my baby?" muttered to herself.

"Where is this Jackson person?"

"The cops took him in for questioning... Jackson is a terrible influence. He has a criminal record, in fact I bet that guy who attacked Melissa is connected to him."

"You mean that boy she's been tutoring is part of some sort of gang?!"

I winced at his voice.

"David calm down. You know the studies about coma patients being able to hear their surroundings. I think we should all go for a walk and -

"Um, excuse me."

We all turned and saw Jackson standing there awkwardly. Speak of the freaking devil.

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

After three hours of interrogations I finally get to leave that hellhole and see Melissa.

Sarah was driving me to the hospital and I could tell she was on the verge of stirring up a conversation in this silence.

"Jackson, what's on your mind?"

My only friend is lying in a hospital room in a coma just like the only other person who cared about me.

"Sarah, I'm not really in the talking mood."

"I just don't want to see you shut yourself out again, Jackson."

She pulled up to the drop off inn the main entrance.

"Go up quick, closing hours are going to begin shortly. I'll go park up and meet you in her room."

I entered and made my way to the info desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Melissa Wu."

"You're cutting it close to closing hours, you'd have to make it quick. Can I know your relations to her?"

Well, there's no way they'll let me see her unless I have an immediate relation to her.

"…I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh Ann never told me Melissa was dating someone. You must be so worried for her - "

"Listen can I please just have her room number, I'm running low on time!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's 319."

I nodded and said a brief thank you.

This is it, her parents are gonna be there and I'm sure Nathan will be there. Question is how much do they know.

As I approached 314 I could hear a female voice. I approached the door and cleared my throat.

* * *

"Um excuse me."

Low and behold Nathan, and Melissa's parents turned into my direction like clockwork.

"Uh hello, I'm Jackson - "

"Get out!"

I blinked confusedly.

"David! Calm down!"

"Listen, I don't know what you heard but if I could clear - "

"Get out before I call the goddamn security!"

"David for the love of god!"

I watched Melissa's mother grab her husband's arm and take him outside.

That left the guy I loathed and Melissa. I ignored him and walked over to Melissa's bed.

I felt my throat tighten seeing her lying there. In my mind I could only see the image of pure terror on her face. I couldn't believe that things took a 180º on us.

"You know Melissa has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We've never argued until you came along."

"Or maybe she never had the voice to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I tore my eyes away from Melissa and finally locked eyes with Nathan.

"You know, Melissa works hard to please everyone. She is one of those genuine people that you can't find anymore. I think she's getting tired of this act she plays."

"You've only been here for a couple of weeks you nothing about her!"

"I've picked up on a lot more than you have."

**Nathan's POV:**

I winced at the cold tone of what he said. I walked over to his side and touched Melissa's hand.

I looked over to him and noticed the cold expression on his face.

"You've caused so many problems... my best friend is in a coma thanks to you."

I watched the colour of his eyes turn a dark stormy blue. I gulped when I saw him stand up and shove his chair. I took a step back and wasn't quick enough as he clutched my shoulders.

"I told her I'm no good. I told her to back off. I told her everything she needed to know. She stayed. I never asked her to. If I could have had it my way, Tony would have never touched her."

He let go of me and sat near her again. He actually had a soft look on his face.

Maybe Melissa has been right all along. He didn't really look like a guy who meant for any harm to go her way.

Cautiously, I walked up to him.

"Listen, I'm gonna go and talk to the Wu's. I'll try to stall for a few so you could you know, talk to Mel if you want to."

He looked at me skeptically.

I smiled gently. "Most coma patients can hear their surroundings. Who knows maybe she'll wake up for you. She's done a lot for you anyways."

**Jackson's POV:**

I watched Nathan leave and turned to Melissa.

I let out a sigh and squeezed her hand gently.

"Mel, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. You know, Nathan is right. I've turned your world upside down. I hate everything that's happened. I hate that whenever something good turns up it gets destroyed."

I rested my head near her arm and rubbed my thumb on her hand.

I looked up when I heard Sarah walk in.

"Jackson sweetie, closing hours are here. We gotta go."

She came and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. She kissed my head in a motherly manner and spoke up softly.

"Melissa, in the short time I've known you, you've brought so much positive changes to this boy sitting next to me. Wake up soon sweetheart, for your family and us. We'll be back soon, I know this goof here will be."

I smirked at her last remark and nudged her.

"Let's go"

I casted one more look at Melissa and followed Sarah.

We stood in front of the Wu's and Nathan.

"Hello, my name is Sarah I'm Jackson's foster mom."

smiled and shook hands with her while David smiled lightly.

"I'm Ann and this is my husband David."

A tense and awkward silence grew.

"So is there any news about Melissa's status?"

"Well they expect her to wake up soon. They didn't detect any brain damage... but she'd have to wake up to... to confirm that bit." David spoke somberly.

"Well if you need anything please let us know. The March break is coming in a few days and Jackson will definitely be visiting."

"With your permission that is." I cut in dryly looking at .

I watched Ann look at him sternly.

He sighed and looked at me. "Jackson, if you'd like to visit you're more than welcome to."

I quirked an eyebrow and bade a thank you to them.

We parted ways and made our way to the parking lot.

"So they seem like nice people." Sarah said as we got in our BMW.

"Yeah well it feels like we're in another universe because they sure as hell weren't when you came in."

"What do mean?"

"Her dad, he treated me like I was the plague."

"What did he do?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Honestly, Sarah it doesn't even matter - Melissa's still in a coma. That's the second person who I hurt."

"Jackson, you need to stop thinking that way. You're not the same person who I fostered a month ago. You've become a greater person. You didn't know Tony was going to be at their park. I know you would have done everything you could for her."

"She's still in the hospital."

"I know, but she's still fighting hard for her family and for you. She's smitten for you. I know you are too whether you want to admit or not. But in all seriousness, you need to go to the cops and tell them your testimony against Tony for Melissa and for Josh."

I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes thinking of the sweet and innocent Asian girl.

_Melissa, I need you now more than ever._

* * *

**Hi guys! :) I'm back! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting, I wanted it to go a certain way but got this instead lol! I hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday! I know I am! So if you didn't completely get it, Melissa fainted and fell on her head - gets into a coma. Nathan was there all along going for a jog, hence why the cops were there without making a sound. Jackson gets interrogated again! Poor guy! Next chapter will be focusing on Melissa and her battle in her mind to wake up, and we may see how she took all of the arguing her family, Nathan, and Jackson did in this chapter!**

**I may start blogging about future updates on twitter! My twitter username is: OnceAnonymous14 so ff you plan on checking that out, let me know! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, it's going to get more interesting! **

**Happy holidays!**

**-TheOnceAnonymous14**


	8. Author's Note - Please Read and Review

**So… I feel like the most horrible person in the world! School has kept me so busy and I lost my edge for this story. I'm not giving up on it, by any means… but I am thinking of deleting a few chapters cause it felt rushed, how things played out. Unless there are any concerns, suggestions, or comments I may just delete most of the chapters and start from scratch with chapter one and pave a new light for the story! **

**Major apologies to my amazing readers who have taken the time to review/fav/follow/pm etc.! This story has been a great success and I love it dearly! So… now it's up to you all to leave a review with your thoughts, which I will take, into deep consideration! **

**Once again, terribly sorry for doing this, just a bad case of writers block and lack of experience with full out writing! **

**-TheOnceAnonymous14**


	9. Finally

"... I hate that whenever something good turns up it gets destroyed."

I could hear Jackson's vulnerability and disappointment in himself. I wanted to scream that it wasn't his fault. Those azure eyes which hid so much pain and suffering - all of which, he didn't deserve to face.

I felt trapped. This feeling was so prominent when my dad was speaking so crudely to him. I wanted to wake up so badly. I still want to. It's like I'm climbing closer and closer and then another wall grows. Everything constantly spins and no one seems to hear my calls. I see everyone here. My mom, Jackson, Nathan... Even Taylor. I don't know how I'm going to pull through and make it, but I know Jackson needs me. I need to be there and help prove his innocence. I need to make it and do something for myself and not be a constant follower to things.

I can hear everything and haven't heard of Jackson's return. I know my parents are warming to him, but I need to hear his voice once more.

"Well Dear, it's your mom, I'm sure you know that already." I rolled my slightly until I heard the crack in her voice.

"Your father and I have been a mess. Knowing you fell hard and your body is overcome in stress which induced this... this coma, God I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

I could see it now, mom probably hunching over on the chair trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You have no idea how much I want you to wake up for your father and I... Nathan, and Jackson."

Even in a coma I could feel my heart skip a beat when his name is mentioned.

"He looks like a handsome boy, troubled, but I don't doubt your judgment and friendship with him. I remember you talking about tutoring the boy, you couldn't stop smiling."

Is it possible to feel yourself blush in a coma? I swear I could prove wrong any naysayers. I can't believe I forgot about how giddy I was during our first session. It was such a difference compared to our last…

"Anyways, I can tell you have a crush on him - "

I think this is the only moment where I am thankful for this coma. Being able to not be obligated to respond to awkward parent heart to heart relieves the embarrassment.

All of a sudden, I heard a soft knock.

I heard a soft clearing of the throat, "Um, good morning Mrs. Wu."

* * *

My heart flutters I could recognize that voice in any state of condition. It was Jackson.

"Ah, good morning Jackson. I was just thinking about you."

I could imagine my mom with a small smile and Jackson peering over.

"Well I hope it was nothing but good."

He's warming up to her. I've always loved my mother but my respect for her as gone over the roof with how she's been treating him compared to dad. I guess it's clearer where I get my caring side.

I heard her let out a soft and genuine laugh. "Nothing but good, my dear. I've been wanting some coffee for a while now, I'll be back shortly."

I heard some feet shuffling and the room door close. Jackson let out a tired sigh.

"Hey Mel, it's been a rough few days."

I felt his large calloused hand on top of mine. You have no idea how much I longed to interlace our fingers. I constantly see images of us in his room before Tony, before the chaos.

"Tony is still being held in custody. He is being questioned on the assault charges that were pended for me about Josh."

I could hear the fatigue in his voice and the hopelessness. I just wanted to be there and reassure him that it would be okay. I felt him cautiously hold my hand.

"Melissa, if anyone told me that when I was going to Hartwell I would have... A best friend and someone I could turn to, I would have laughed. The fact that I'm sitting here talking to you... Like this… It's something so... Surreal."

Normally, Jackson is the true definition of a man of few words. When he does confide to me, there is no other feeling, which could compete with what he has done to me.

"I've never cared so deeply for someone else. I've never let down my guard for anyone or anything. Maybe if I had kept them up, you would have been okay. It would have all stayed as my mess. I'm so sorry, Melissa."

I heard a crack in his voice and that was it. I felt something burning within me to stop staying imprisoned in my own body. I was going to wake up. I was going to be there for Jackson and prove to him as I always had that he isn't the root to all the problems. He was trapped with guilt and I wasn't going to let him feel that way any longer.

I used all my might and forced myself to do anything to catch his attention that I really was there.

* * *

Jackson's POV:

"I'm so sorry, Melissa." I knew her mother was going to give me some time and privacy with Mel. The amount of guilt and embarrassment of how I had acted and was currently behaving was so unlike me.

I didn't even care _this_ much when my mother was taken from me. It's been over four days and the stress and collapse must have really taken a toll on her. I felt the tears burning in my eyes as I tried to prevent them from falling.

I felt a twitch and looked down and took in a sharp intake of air when I saw Melissa's hand moving. I sat still not moving a muscle as I watched her small hand ever so gently squeeze my hand.

"Mel, can you hear me?" I choked out and watched her squeeze her hand again.

For the first time since the accident I felt a surge of excitement and a smile form on my face.

"Alright Mel, you wanna open your eyes for me?"

I watched her eagerly examining her for any gestures when the door opened with Mr. and Mrs. Wu walking in puzzled.

"Jackson, what's going on?" Mrs. Wu asked me frantically.

"I was talking to Mel and she started squeezing my hand. She was responsive to a few of my questions by doing so. I'm – "

Mr. Wu interrupted me and spoke up quickly. "We must get a doctor in right now, Ann go page Dr. Michaels."

Like clockwork, Dr. Michaels came in and saw me holding her hand.

"Jackson, right?"

I nodded and watched Mr. Wu grow irritated.

"Andrew, we've had the introductions a while ago can we please just take a look at my daughter."

"David, if she's been acting responsive to Jackson he is going to be the key to bringing her back completely."

I ignored the two as I remembered they were colleagues and spoke softly in Mel's direction.

"Mel, I've admitted it all to you. Only you. Please open those eyes of yours, I need you to so badly."

I felt her squeeze my hand harder and watched her eyes move slowly. I felt her mother stand close to me and all conversations end when I saw her brown almond shaped eyes open up slowly adjusting to the light.

I let out a small sigh of relief when our eyes locked as it felt like I would have never seen those eyes after the incident.

Finally.

* * *

***Crickets chirping* I'm baaaacck! ;) I was having a really bad case of writers block and had a really sweet anonymous review yesterday which played a huge motivator to really re-look all the chapters and I tried to write the perspective of Melissa hearing things in her coma and being aware of her situation. I'm still a huge amateur writer so forgive me if it wasn't the best. I'm still experimenting with the idea of writing lol. **

**To anyone of my loyal readers who still stick it out and check from time to time for Life in Hartwell High your support is MUCH APPRECIATED! All your reviews and alerts have really been uplifting and exactly what I need. Hoping I still have reviewers old and new! :) If there are any questions or concerns leave a review and I'll try to address it in an authors note (anonymous reviewers) or PM you! :) **

**Have a wonderful weekend! And a huge thank you to the reviewers I've had especially my guest reviewer a couple days ago. Your encouraging words and enjoyment has been noted and a just a great timing since I had the free time to really dig deep and try out the writing thing again ;) **

**-TheOnceAnonymous14 **


	10. Questions

There was a deep silence in the room as I watched Melissa carefully. She blinked multiple times adjusting to the light. I felt stand next to me and observe her.

"Hello, I'm I know you're probably really confused , but I need to ask you a few questions to determine what your status is."

I watched her cautiously nod. Her eyes showed relief when Mr. and Mrs. Wu came closer to her bed. My heart sank when she looked at me puzzled and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Um, who... who are you?" She asked innocently.

It felt like the air got knocked out of me. I frantically looked at the doctor and noted his somber and worried expression.

Mrs. Wu gasped and spoke up tearfully. "Melissa, dear, you don't remember Jackson?"

I closed my eyes when she shook her head and looked down guiltily. This was my karma. This is what I get for making bad decisions.

My throat tightened and I slowly opened my eyes and found her looking at me. What killed me was how confused she looked.

gave her some water and began asking questions.

"Melissa, when is your birthday?"

"October 7th"

I watched him write something on his clipboard and continue.

"Good. What day is it?"

There was a silence as she pondered deeply on the question.

"Um... I'm not too sure."

"Okay, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Helping my friend Nathan with some election advertisement... Oh! It was April 14th!"

I sighed quietly. That was one week before I came to Hartwell.

"Well Melissa, it is March 9th. You were connected to a major event, which led you to falling with your head receiving more impact. You landed in a coma and have been in one for five days. Your answers and recollection makes me believe that your hippocampus has been bruised. We will have to conduct some scans to confirm and determine what form of amnesia you are suffering."

Hearing him declare that she does have amnesia is what had me going pale. I breathed in deeply and walked towards a chair separating myself from the clan a bit.

scribbled some notes on his clipboard and promised to be back soon. That left Mr. and Mrs. Wu and myself with her.

* * *

I heard her quietly ask her mother who I was Ann looked at me unsure what to say. I cleared my throat and spoke up slowly.

"My name is Jackson... I was transferred to Hartwell on March 1st. You um... You introduced yourself to me and offered to help me out if I needed it. We sorta became... friends and you also tutored me."

She had kept her eyes on me the whole time. I struggled to keep my head up fearing what I would see in her eyes.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence until she spoke up again, softly.

"Well does anyone want to tell me how I fell? I didn't trip down the stairwell did I?"

Then I heard something, which made my heart soar. A giggle. It was short and sounded slightly unsure, but music to my ears. When I realized what she asked I looked at the Wu's unsure of what would happen next.

Mrs. Wu stood up and grabbed her husband's arm. "Melissa, I think it's best if Jackson explains this bit to you... Your father and I are going to go and talk to -

"We are?" David asked and was ready to disagree until she looked at him darkly and motioned to the door.

cleared his throat and nodded.

"Don't worry, Melissa we will be back soon."

She nodded and we watched the two leave. Once the door closed I looked at her and watched her stare at me curiously. A silence grew and she fumbled to raise herself up and grab the glass of water. She slowly grew embarrassed and frustrated, as she couldn't reach it. I quickly got off my seat and cautiously placed my hands around her, slowly raising her. I grabbed the glass and helped her drink the water. Once she finished I placed the glass down and placed my chair closer to her.

Her soft hand touched my pinky and ring finger. I looked at her and saw a small smile for on her face.

"Thank you... Jackson for helping me, you didn't have to do that."

She has grinning after and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"It was nothing, I'm happy to help you."

"So... We grew to be friends right?"

I carefully held her hand and nodded.

"You were always so... persistent in helping me out. It took a little while but I trusted you and told you things that I didn't even tell Sarah."

She had a look of confusion mixed with something else I couldn't detect. I realized she didn't remember who Sarah was.

"Sarah's my foster mom."

She nodded in understanding and looked slightly relieved. She had slightly flushed cheeks and shook her head slightly.

"So um Jackson, everyone seems to be dancing around my question... How did I wind up in a coma?"

* * *

**Hey everyone, another post and one that I modeled after a few suggestions from a guest and RobertDowneyJrLove! **** Emily, any form of comments to author's is always appreciated! **** Glad to know I'm getting more traffic and that a lot of you are interested! Next chapter should be from Melissa's POV! **

**Sorry it wasn't lengthy but I needed to just sorta get a filler in! BTW if you ever notice names missing, for some reason when I type up my chapters on Notes on my ipad and send it to myself it doesn't wind appearing on this document so I manually add em. **

******Have a wonderful weekend everyone!**

**-TheOnceAnonymous14**


End file.
